101 Air buddies
by ZVX1245
Summary: Cruella De Ville asks her cousin, Selkirk Tander, to help find five Dalmatian puppies who have escaped to Fernfield; Lucky, Patch, Rolly, Freckles and Penny. Cruella offers to help find Air bud if he helps her. The five Dalmatian puppies run into the Air buddies while Selkirk and Cruella sends their henchmen to find both Air bud and the five Dalmatians.
1. Chapter 1

**This short fanfic takes place in Air buddies, between the two day's the Buddies are going to new owners and Selkirk sends his workers out to get their dad.**

In Whine country there was a big warehouse owned by a a greedy, exotic animal hunter called Selkirk Tander. He was with his stupid nephew, Grim. Selkirk was on the phone with a French man from Alaska.

"I am sorry Mr. Jean George we do not sell Alaskan Husky's here" he repeated before ending the conversation.

Just then a rich man called and his son, Bartleby arrived to talk to Selkirk about buying his son a birthday present. But he wasn't interested in the tiger, he wanted a animal who he can play with; Air bud! As the man left a mean looking woman entered the warehouse. This was Cruella de Ville.

"Cousin it is so great to see you again and you to my nephew, Grim!" greeted Cruella. "I came all this way to see you-

"I know you well, Cruella, I am not stupid you want something" interrupted Selkirk.

She sighed before continuing. "I was chasing 15 Dalmatian puppies and five of them ran into this town I was hoping you could help me as you know this town well.

"I'm chasing a dog myself I have no time to help you!" rejected Selkirk. "That man who walked past you offered me $500,000 for the Air bud!"

"The sports playing dog? But I can help you get the dog if you help me" pleaded Cruella. "Two of my henchman are heading to Fernfield now we can help...

"I'v captured panthers and you can't even capture five puppies and you want to get fifteen! Ha!" laughed Selkirk.

"We can cover more ground and get the Air bud and Dalmatian puppies before anyone notices please cousin!" begged Cruella.

"Ok fine let me go tell my workers to be on the look out for Dalmatians but if your henchman don't find Air bud then forget about it!" decided Selkirk.

"Excellent I'll go call Jasper and Horace, my henchman, they should be in Fernfield I told them to meet me there" she announced before leaving.

Denning, Selkirk's workers, came into the room.

"Should I prepare the tiger for delivery, sir?" he asked.

"They don't want the tiger they want...Air bud" replied his boss.

"The dog? They want a domesticated mut over this exotic beauty?" the surprised man said.

"So it seem's" sighed Selkirk. "Now I want you go to Fernfield and find me that dog and be on the look out for five Dalmatian puppies my cousin wants them and her workers should be helping find Air bud. But remember if they don't then don't help them!"

Denning left with Grim.

* * *

Meanwhile in the park the five Air buddies were sadly talking in the park, thinking this would be their final time together.

"Well dudes and dudette it was nice knowing you" Mudbud sadly sighed.

"Aw man my appetite is gone i'm to sad to eat" sulked Budderball.

"Well at least this helped us with one thing" laughed B-Dawg.

"I can't believe this is happening" stated Rosebud.

"We should get back now our parents are supposed to show us the families their deciding we should go with" advised Buddha.

"No way no other family can have the same blinged out crib we got" rejected B-Dawg.

Just then five Dalmatian puppies ran into the park and hid behind the large stump. These puppies were Lucky, Patch, Rolly, Penny and Freckles.

"Quick let's hide behind here!" suggested Lucky.

"What no lets go hide in the woods!" argued Patch.

"Hurry I can see their car!" yelled Freckles. The puppies ran behind the stump.

A car then drove towards the park. Inside was Jasper and Horace, who had finished speaking to Cruella on the phone.

"Hey look there they are!" Jasper pointed to the Buddies.

"You idiot those are golden retrievers we are after Dalmatians!" shouted Horace.

"Oh right but aren't we after golden puppies too?" asked Jasper.

"No Air bud is a ADULT these are PUPPIES!" Horace rolled his eyes at his idiot companion.

The confused Buddies looked at the car and then at the hiding Dalmatians.

"Yo what's the hip-hop action?" asked B-Dawg, using his slang words.

"It seem's like those Dalmatians are scared of something" guessed Rosebud. "Maybe we should go ask them whats wrong".

"I agree we should open our-self's to others" agreed Buddha.

"Er guys we need to go soon and we have more worse problems right now" said Budderball.

But it was too late the others ran behind the stump and Budderball followed.

"Hey why you dudes's hiding?" asked Mudbud, startling them.

"Ha you were scared" Patch jeered to Lucky.

"Was not!" denied Lucky.

"Excuse me is that car gone?" Penny politely asked them.

"Have no fear that car is gone now" Buddha responded.

"You guys got any snacks?" the greedy Rolly asked them.

"Nope I was just about to ask you guys that" laughed Budderball.

"Who are you guys?" asked Patch.

"Were the Buddies you may have heard of our dad, Air bud" boasted B-Dawg.

"No way you guys are Air bud's pups!" cried Lucky. "I forgot this is Fernfield, home of the famous Air bud!"

"Yeah my names Rosebud, the one with the bling is B-Dawg, the mucky pup is Mudbud, the greedy one is Budderball and Buddha is the nice and responsible one" introduced Rosebud.

"I'm Penny and this is Rolly, Patch, Lucky and Freckles" Penny introduced themselves.

"Were running away from those guys in the car they want us because this crazy woman wants our fur for a coat!" explained Lucky.

"That's the worst fashion design ever who would do that?" exclaimed Rosebud.

"It seem's like your in some trouble here follow us we'll show you around" offered Buddha.

"I think that's a good idea" agreed Penny, following Buddha who she seemed to like more than the other Buddies. The others followed to.

* * *

Meanwhile Grim and Denning got in their car and were on the road, heading to Fernfield. Denning noticed the "welcome to Fernfield" sign.

"Fernfield, right on schedule" said Denning, before noticing Grim was poking his head out the window! He grabbed him.

"Do you mind not violating highway code 401!" he yelled.

"Sorry just wanna see why dogs like it" whined Grim. "Any message from Horace and Jasper".

"The boss gave them our number so they should send us a message" responded Denning, checking his phone. "Oh I got a message from Jasper it says meet us by the park we have arrived in Fernfield".

The car continued driving.


	2. Chapter 2

The Buddies made their way to the bakery with the five dalmatians. "I can smell something yummy!" sniffed Rolly.

"That's the bakery they make the best food in town" said Budderball.

"So your name's Budderball?" asked Lucky.

"Yeah why is that bad?"

"No it's just I thought Budderball was a type of turkey"

"It is that's why Noah named him Budderball because of his big appetite" explained Rosebud, before turning to Penny. "That's a pretty collar you got, Penny".

"Thanks for noticing and your pink bow is also pretty" complimented Penny. She was a bit quite as she was never this far from her parents and didn't like not being with them.

"This is boring come on dawg's lets go do something fun on our last day together!" complained B-Dawg.

"Last day?" asked a confused Freckles.

"Yeah our owners and their parents think its time we have our own separate families in other words were'll be split up" Budderball sighed.

"Our fam think we cause to much trouble and can't handle taking care of all five of us" added Mudbud.

"You mean you get into trouble, Mudbud, you get into more trouble than all of us especially on rainy days" corrected Rosebud.

"That incident with Mrs. Niggles was all of our faults" stated Buddha.

"That sounds awful I couldn't imagine being separated from my siblings" gasped Freckles. "Come on guys these pup's need some cheering up".

"Yo Patch you seem like fun wanna go bust some moves in front of the town hall?" B-Dawg offered Patch.

"Sure that sounds awesome!" he excitedly replied.

"I'll go to it sounds like a rad way to hang loose" said Mudbud. Freckles joined them and the four ran of.

"So anything else to do around here?" Lucky asked Rosebud.

"Well do you wanna go see Deputy Sniffer maybe he can help with your problem?" suggested the female puppy.

"Ok we'v never seen a canine cop" he agreed.

As they walked, Buddha noticed Penny was a bit quite.

"Hey are you ok?" he asked her.

"Yeah i'm ok its just i'm not used to being so far away from my parents and I miss them" she replied.

"Oh well that's understandable" noted Buddha. "I'm sorry I forgot your name".

"I'm Penny" she told him.

"Penny, that's a nice name" Buddha complimented her, trying to make her feel better.

"You think so?" smirked Penny.

"Yeah it's sweet like you" nodded the Zen pup. She smiled at him, feeling a bit better now.

"So Rosebud who are you exactly going to, I know it must be hard choosing someone for you seeing as you are the only girl?" asked Lucky.

"I'm not sure, none of us are actually, were going back to our family in the afternoon and their going to go over a list of people they think could be the right choices" she explained.

"So how's it like being the only girl?" Lucky asked her another question.

"Well it's ok I get to be the only one who gets pretty things and get to keep the boys in check when they need to but sometimes it does get a bit boring and sometimes I wish I had a sister but yeah I don't mind my brothers" she responded.

"I think we should get a move on I see trouble" Rolly pointed to a car approaching them.

"Look its four Dalmatians!" spotted Jasper.

"And three golden puppies hmm maybe you were right when you said we should go look at them" admitted Horace. He took out his newspaper and read the headline from a while back "Sports playing hero dog has five puppies!"

"So you think these are Air bud's pups?" realised Jasper. "Then they can lead us to Air bud!"

The puppies began running to the Sheriff's office. Outside was a bloodhound called Deputy Sniffer.

* * *

Grim and Denning parked at a petrol station near the entrance of the town to refuel. Grim was playing a baby game on Denning's phone when a message from Jasper appeared.

"Hey Denning look" Grim handed him the phone.

Denning read it out loud. "Have found a few Dalmatians, are chasing them we think we found Air bud's puppies maybe they can lead us to him. Where you at?"

"Hey look's like their doing just fine" said Grim, hoping he wouldn't have to do any work.

"I am not letting these two be better catchers than us come on let's get a move on!" ordered Denning as they were on the road again. "We need to do our end of the bargain".


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper and Horace immediately parked and jumped out of the car with a net. The Buddies and Dalmatians regrouped outside the sheriff's office.

"You dudes missed one heck of a dance off between B-Dawg and Patch" explained Mudbud.

"Yo I schooled you, Patch" B-Dawg boasted.

"I'll get you next time" laughed Patch.

"So what did you lot get up to?" asked Freckles.

"No time were being chased by two guys in a car!" exclaimed Lucky. The Buddies began trying to wake up Deputy Sniffer but it was no use he was fast asleep.

"Hey i'v got an idea" thought Rolly. He climbed on top of the table and tipped over a coffee mug. The coffee fell on Sniffer and he woke up.

"Well at least we now know how to wake him up, we should try that next time" said Budderball.

"Huh? What's going on?" yawned Sniffer.

"Deputy dude it's an emergency!" cried Mudbud.

"These five Dalmatians are being chased by those two guys over there" Buddha pointed to Jasper and Horace who were now in the puppies sights. "They need to find their folks as well".

"Hmm well i'll stay on the look out for their parents but right now the long paw of the law will stop these two you guys run!" declared Sniffer.

"Quick there they go!" yelled Jasper. Sniffer went up to Jasper and bit his leg. "Ah throw the net!"

"I'm trying but he's moving to much!" replied the struggling large man. He threw it and it landed on Sniffer. Just then Sheriff Bob came out.

"Hey what are you doing to my dog!?" he demanded.

"Nothing sir!" Jasper quickly took of the net and the two ran off. They decided to split up and search for them.

* * *

Buddha, Freckles, B-Dawg and Penny were running towards the alleyway just as Jasper was closing in on them. B-Dawg and Freckles continued running fast but Penny was far behind them. Buddha noticed her about to be grabbed by Jasper and he ran back. He spotted a large garbage container next to the wall, but there was still enough space for puppies to crawl in.

"Penny this way!" he called to her. She ran to him and the two hid behind the large container. Jasper tried going through but he was too large.

"This is way too scary!" panted Penny.

"Penny calm down it's ok" Buddha assured her. "I won't let him get you"

"Come here you two!" ordered Jasper, who was getting annoyed.

Penny went closer to Buddha because she was scared. B-Dawg and Freckles turned around.

"Oh no Penny and Buddha are in trouble!" Freckles noticed. "Come on let's go".

"A-are you s-s-sure that's a good idea?" stammered B-Dawg. "I mean yeah let's go".

Freckles began barking loudly and Jasper turned his attention to chasing them two instead. Penny and Buddha came out.

"How come you weren't scared?" asked Penny.

"I meditate a lot it help's clear the mind of worries and fear's" replied Buddha. "You look tired maybe you should drink some water".

Penny went to the puddle next to them and began drinking from it. "Sorry if I was a bit of a scaredy cat".

"That's fine, one of my brother's is also like that" replied the Zen pup, referring to B-Dawg. "Did I let him get you?"

Penny shook her head.

"Well then it seem's I created good karma" finished Buddha.

* * *

Budderball, Lucky and the others ran towards the park where the Horace was waiting for them. He lashed out, trying to grab them but they all ran into a log.

"Great now what were stuck?!" cried Patch.

"I said never to do this under any circumstances but it looks like we have no choice" sighed Rosebud.

"No dudette don't do it!" argued Mudbud.

"Do what? What are you guys talking about?" asked a confused Lucky. Horace began trying to climb in.

"Ok but cover your noses!" ordered the female puppy as she went towards Budderball. She pulled his paw and he farted right in Horace's face.

"AH YUCK GROSS!" he shouted before rushing to the pond an dumping his entire face into it. A frog then hopped on his head and burped.

"That's sick let me out of here!" complained Patch.

"Aw shucks" blushed Budderball.

* * *

They all ran out and went to meet with the others. They got on the road the Buddies house is.

"I think those bozo's are gone now" panted Mudbud.

"So now that were alone again why don't you tell us a little about yourself's?" asked Lucky.

"Well I already told you about myself and I think you can tell that Budderball is the greedy one and B-dawg is- began Rosebud.

"The coolest hip-hop rappin pup in town!" bragged B-dawg. "Oh and Buddha is the Zen dawg you know always meditating and stuff".

"So what about you?" Patch turned to Mudbud. "I'm guessing by your name you like getting dirty".

"That and the fact that he's filthy" whispered Freckles.

"Well dude you got that right i'm also an expert on chilling out" he bragged.

"Well I guess our little brother is the most troublesome out of all of us" chuckled Buddha. "So what about you five? Whats your story?"

"You see there's fifteen of us altogether and a crazy animal hunting lunatic called Cruella De Ville wants to kill us and make us into a fur coat and we lost her and ran into this town, now we need to find our way out and get back to our siblings and parents" explained Lucky.

"I still think we should explore this town it seems awesome!" sighed Patch.

"Wow-za's this woman sounds like a crazy person i'm glad we will never meet anyone like that" cried Mudbud, unknown about who they would meet in the next couple of days.

"I think i'm learning some wicked moves from you, B-dawg" Patch praised his new friend.

"See like I told you dawg's all my peeps catch cool from me like it was a cold" boasted B-dawg.

"In that case someone should take him to a hospital" insulted Budderball.

"Put him on life support!" added Mudbud.

* * *

Pongo, the dalmatians dad, rushed past the town sign and entered the town. A friendly wolf (the same one the Buddies end up meeting in Air buddies) told him he saw his pups entering Fernfield. Pongo told his mate and other puppies to wait with the wolf while he looks for them. He ran past a parked truck near the park.

"Now all we need to do is wait for dalmatians to come in" yawned Denning.

"Why the park?" asked Grim.

"Because all puppies play in parks and considering these ones have no owners I am assuming they will do whatever they want" guessed Denning. "See this is why your uncle puts me in charge of the important stuff".

"Hey Grim look a dalmatian!" spotted Grim.

"Um that's an adult were after puppies" replied Denning.

Jasper and Horace meanwhile watched the Buddies go into their home.

"Like wait here were gonna have to go look at matches for us with our parents. If the weirdos come just run and hide" advised Rosebud as she and her brothers entered the house. The dalmatians decided to go wait with Deputy Sniffer.

Jasper took out some binoculars and looked at the address.

"Look Jasper it's Air bud!" cried Horace as they saw Noah and the sport's playing dog return home.

"Hey Buddy want to quickly show your skills?" Noah called to his dog. Buddy barked and Noah threw the basketball on the ground. Buddy hit it and it landed right through the hoop.

"Wow that really is Air bud!" gasped Jasper, texting Denning.

Denning took out his phone which. The message was simply a picture of the house and the house number.

"Well now we know Air bud lives" Denning told himself, before spotting the five dalmatians ran past.

"Look there they are!" yelled Grim. They both grabbed two nets and got out of the car.

"Quick let's get em!" shouted Denning.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucky, led his sibling's to the sheriff's office.

However as they were running, Grim and Denning soon appeared out of nowhere and threw a net around them, capturing them all. As they struggled, the two men cheered in their victory.

"We did all by ourselves!" cheered Grim.

"We don't need those bozo's anymore! Ooh wait let me send em a little victory message" laughed Denning, getting out his phone.

"Hello?" answered Horace.

"Guess what we got?"

"What?"

"We got 5 dalmatians and you didn't ha ha ha ha!" sung Denning as Grim's laughs could be heard in the background. "Now let's lock these puppies up somewhere where no one will find them until those two get Air bud".

* * *

"Please, deputy, try to think" pleaded Rosebud.

"I'm sorry Buddies but no dalmatian's came to me at all" denied Sniffer.

"Come on deputy dude, you gotta sniff them out or something!" begged Mudbud.

"Sorry, like I said my sniffer isn't working the way it used to, I couldn't even sniff out a skunk" apologised the Bloodhound, before drifting of to sleep again.

"Well that was some real great help, wasn't it?" B-Dawg sarcastically remarked. "Thanks for wasting our time, Mudbud".

"Sorry dude, I thought if anyone could find them it would be Sniffer" apologised Mudbud.

"G-guys" stammered B-Dawg.

"What now B-Dawg?" Rosebud groaned out of annoyance. They slowly turned and looked up at two smiling faces.

"Hello Air bud" Horace greeted, mistaking them for the actual sports playing hero.

"That's the pup's idiot" snapped Jasper. "Oh great now you ruined our evil moment together".

The Buddies ran.

"And now they ran!" snapped Jasper, still not moving. "...Oh we should go get them then".

As the Buddies ran towards an old sweet shop (with Budderball of course running faster, being motivated by the sweets).

"Horace, I got an idea, maybe we can use those doughnuts to lure them out" wheezed the tired Jasper.

"Ok, gimme your wallet" panted Horace.

"Ah shoot I left it back in that cellar we put the dalmatian's in" cursed Jasper. The two immediately ended their pursuit and began sprinting towards a cellar they had found where they had the pup's trapped.

"Did you hear that?" whispered Buddha, who was secretly listening. "They know where Lucky and the other's are, lets follow them".

* * *

"I'm the Flying Dutchman, I'm the Flying Dutchman" snored Jasper, laying on his chair sleeping. The dalmatian's were trapped in a large, metal, barred cage while the Buddies were sneakily watching through the small cellar window at the top of the wall, waiting for an opportunity to free their friends.

"What are you doing?" demanded Horace. "There's no such thing as the Flying Dutchman, it's just a myth!"

"I'm just trying to make references" defended Jasper. "Find your wallet yet?"

"My wallet? You mean your's, you tramp!" yelled Horace. "No, it would be much easier had you not dumped everything on the floor when we got in here, come give me a hand, or eyes!"

"My claws can't reach the lock!" exclaimed Freckles, trying to pick the lock.

"Are you kidding me?!" growled Patch.

"Hopefully the Buddies will get us outta here" hoped Penny.

"Forget about them, we need to worry about ourselves!" ordered Lucky.

"Ok, Mudbud guard the entrance and bark twice if the idiots return" instructed Rosebud. "The rest of us will go in".

"A-are you s-s-sure you don't want me to be on guard duty?" shaked B-dawg.

"Dude, did you forget the last time we put you on guard duty?" snickered Mudbud.

"I'm sure Stan Cruge remembers when he had to pick up all that poop" laughed Budderball.

The golden puppies slowly krept inside and saw the helpless Dalmatians stuck in the cage.

"Finally!" cheered Freckles. "This cage is way to small!"

"Shh" ordered Rosebud as she began picking the lock with her claws. After releasing them, Horace and Jasper returned. Mudbud's bark was nowhere to be heard. "Disperse!"

The two groups split up and hid behind in different areas of the cellar.

"Hey they're gone" screamed Jasper. "Search, quietly".

"Should be quite now that I got rid of that annoying mutt outside" said Horace.

Lucky and Budderball were hiding behind a pile of boxes while Rosebud and Freckles were hiding behind a shelf. B-Dawg and Patch were over by a stack of wine boxes and Buddha and Penny were hiding under a huge cupboard.

"Buddha, what do we do?" whispered Penny.

"Relax, we just need to crawl under these cupboards and get to the exit" explained Buddha, turning to the several gaps under the cupboards in front of this one that ended just short of the exit.

"Follow me" he instructed.

"I'm a bit scared of tight spaces, they make me feel uncomfortable" admitted Penny, sweating.

"Well we have no other way, come on".

Jasper plugged in a heater and turned it on to it's maximum heat capacity.

"What are you doing?" an agitated Horace beckoned.

"We smoke em out; I know it's not fire, but with all that fur they won't be able to stay hidden for long" grinned Jasper.

"Yeah I'm more concerned about me, it's like 20*C" his co-worker complained.

Buddha began sweating and getting frustrated, considering he was crawling so close to the heater.

"Buddha I think we should go this way!" Penny whispered loudly, crawling slightly to the left side.

"Did you hear that?" whispered Horace.

Jasper nudged him, and pointed with two fingers towards the stack of whine boxes, precisely where Patch and B-Dawg were hiding.

"Quit I know where I'm going!" snapped Buddha, walking further.

B-Dawg's ears perked, as he heard the approaching footsteps. He slowly backed up as the two mumbling idiot's voices 'whispers' could be heard. He accidentally bumped into one of the, already out of place, whine crates causing it to fall over and crash into the others.

"Ah-ha!" cheered Horace. "I see what you were pointing to now!" Jasper just covered his eyes with his hand, out of embarrassment.

"You idiot, look what you've done!" yelled Patch.

"...Sorry".

Buddha noticed this disturbance and began crawling out from the cupboard to assist his surrounded brother.

"Wait Buddha what about me?!" called Penny.

"...um the exits not to far you can make it" he said.

"By myself? I can't do that!"

"It's only down there" Buddha soon realised the considerable amount of distance between them and the door. But he had far more important things to worry about.

Penny, on the other hand, was bent on leaving with her siblings and so stuck with Buddha to help Patch.

"Penny, I can't help you right now!" he gritted his teeth, trying to remain his usual calm self.

"I don't care about you, I'm trying to help my brother!" she shot back, having enough of his impatient attitude. "This whole mess is your fault anyway, if anyone should be in cages it's you".

"Oh yeah like we told you to run into this town" Buddha sarcastically fired back. "Maybe if you weren't such a wimp, you wouldn't have lost your parents".

"You sent us by ourselves to find your sheriff!"

As the two puppies continued fighting, the others came out from there hiding spaces.

"Great, I'm forced to do this again" Rosebud groaned as she ran over to Budderball. She reluctantly pulled his paw causing him to fart (yet again) and literally pollute the entire room.

"What is that?! Urrggg, what is that?!" screamed Horace. "Is it an explosive?"

"It's a bomb alright but not the one which goes boom!" gasped Jasper, running to the window and pushing it so wide open that he nearly fell out himself, whilst trying to extend it.

"Why do you have to keep doing that?!" growled Freckles.

"Hey I saved your brothers' butt didn't I?" hissed the female golden puppy.

"So your seriously blaming us, even though you nearly got me captured back at the alley?" questioned Buddha, as he and Penny continued arguing. "Why don't you just GET LOST back to where you came from, if anyone even wants a scaredy cat back!"

This made Penny upset, tears began appearing in her eyes. She quickly ran out, followed by the others, leaving the two dognappers gasping for breath inside. Buddha couldn't comprehend what had just happened. He never loses his cool like that. It was just that it was so hot and the pressure of trying to help both B-Dawg and Penny was to much. He immediately regretted everything he said.


	5. Chapter 5

"Gee thanks for warning us you did such a great job, they had no idea" Lucky sarcastically said to Mudbud, who was found by the kidnappers truck.

"Hey he attacked me with a water pistol when I barked!" defended the dirty pup.

"Water? Are you kidding me, you were scared of water?" repeated Lucky, harshly. "Are you a cat or something?!"

"The only cat I see is the clown who got us discovered" Freckles gestured to B-Dawg.

"Who decided to hide by the whine boxes?!" B-Dawg shifted the blame from himself.

Patch silently raised his paw, whilst guiltily smiling. "That was me".

"And who was it who bullied our sister?!" Lucky growled at Buddha, who began trying to explain himself whilst admitting his mistake. "Urggh stop it with all the 'wise stuff' it's getting on my nerves!"

"Yeah and what are you gonna do about it?" challenged Mudbud.

"You want to see?" he threatened back.

"I ain't scared of you" growled Mudbud.

Lucky lunged forward, scratching him across his face and sending him two steps back. Then the big pup intervened, protecting Mudbud from Lucky whilst the others argued.

"Oh great now the walking gas chamber is gonna preach to us" Freckles rolled her eyes.

"Pretty ironic for someone called Freckles. Seriously, kind of name is Freckles, it's so gross!" insulted Rosebud.

"Now how'd this get all crazy?" wondered Jasper, as him and Horace stumbled outside to see the puppies (minus Rolly, who was inside eating Horace's lunch) fighting amongst each other.

"Now I think each of em has their own wants and needs or something like that" assumed Horace.

"Or these golden puppies are the ones" grinned Jasper.

"AH-HA!" Horace pretended to understand.

"You don't get it, do you?" Jasper rolled his eyes. "They are the pup's of Air bud, whom we've been searching for...for some reason".

"AH-HA!" cried Horace.

"You still don't get it".

Just then Sheriff Bob arrived with Sniffer.

"Are you forcing puppies to fight for entertainment?!" gasped the elderly man, shocked to see them laughing whilst spectating this fight. "That is one of the most illegal thing I've ever seen!"

"Where does he keep coming from?" Horace said to Jasper.

"And who are you?!" countered Jasper.

"I'm sheriff Bob, who are you?" the sheriff glared at them while Sniffer growled.

"Oh" Jasper suddenly changed his tone, backing off. "Van Holgenshen. Hanz Van Holgenshen."

The two immediately sprinted off while Sniffer let out a loud howl to disperse the arguing puppies.

"Now what's going on here?" he demanded. "You're lucky I forced the old sheriff here to follow you pup's".

"They started it!" blamed Patch.

"Uh-uh!" denied Rosebud. "Stop acting like you're the only one's with problem's".

"I can see why your family wants to get rid of you, who would want a bunch of golden brats around?" insulted Freckles.

"Hm is that why your parents abandoned you?" asked Budderball.

"Whatever, come on guys lets go get our sis and get away from here" urged Lucky, as they angrily walked away.

"Please do, the town will be much cleaner without you!" Mudbud called out at them, not realising the irony.

"Look who's talking!" they heard Freckles yell back.

Suddenly, Rolly came out from Selkirk's hidden whine cellar and looked around, confused.

"What'd I miss?" he asked, before letting out a loud burp.

* * *

Pongo ran as fast as he could after a jeep that was driven by two laughing maniacs, who appeared to be boasting and celebrating over the capture of some dogs. He could only guess it was his pup's. Chasing it, he soon noticed that the captured dogs were not his but two adult Golden Retriever's, barking and begging for help. Deciding since he was already here, Pongo gave chase, however he hadn't gotten far when Jasper and Horace appeared from the tall trees an sprung a net on him.

"See, I told you driving this way would alert other dogs" said Denning, watching through the mirror. "This is why I'm Selkirk's number 2".

"My uncle never told me how his 'business' looks like. But then again why would he?" Grim looked a bit disturbed, misinterpreting what Denning said, who simply rolled his eyes. "Funny, I thought they were after puppies".

"Who cares?! They got a dog, we got ours, lets end this stupid deal and get back to Mr. Selkirk!" boomed the large, impatient man.

* * *

Days had gone past since then and the Buddies were still unable to locate the dalmatians anywhere. The Buddies too had quite the adventure, having chased Grim and Denning across the countryside to rescue their imprisoned parents, and now they had been separated from each other in new homes which they actually ended up enjoying. However, it did make them think of the 101 dalmatians situation.

After Alice left for school (the summer holidays had just ended) Rosebud wondered around the streets, hoping to bump into her brother's. They had agreed to meet at the park everyday but after her first day with Alice, Rosebud desired some independence, so she walk freely amongst the streets. She hadn't gotten far, when she spotted Lucky in an alley sniffing around. She immediately felt awkward, not wanting to speak to him but at the same time wondering why he was still here and if his parents had even found them. Rosebud couldn't speak to them after he scratched Mudbud, so she simply walked past. But it was Lucky who spoke first.

"...Hey Rosebud" he quietly greeted.

"Oh, um, hi...Lucky" she nervously replied.

"Are you settling in to your new places okay?" he asked.

"Fine, actually, it's not as bad as I thought" she admitted.

"Look...I'm terribly sorry about what I said, I didn't mean to scream at any of you like that, I was just angry and annoyed" he apologised, regretting the situation almost as much as Buddha did.

"That's fine, and I'm sure my brothers are equally as sorry".

"Is Mudbud ok? Is he here, so I can apologise to him in person?"

"I'm supposed to meet up with them at the park, maybe you can come" she suggested, a little iffy on the idea because the others might still be mad.

"I heard all about your parents kidnapping and how you went to free them" said Lucky. "That was awesome! Even B-Dawg tried his best. We were all so worried when we found out- Patch was even prepared to go out after you guys, you know how he can be".

"Well thanks but B-Dawg, trying his best?" chortled Rosebud, remembering how scared her brother was throughout the entire journey.

* * *

At the park, Rosebud and Lucky were surprised to see the other dalmatians were already there with the Buddies.

"Hey dudette" greeted Mudbud, softly.

"Oh so I see you all found each other on your own" said Rosebud.

"Yeah, wasn't hard; I found Rolly by the bakery" replied Budderball.

The others began laughing.

"What are you calling us fat?" cried Rolly.

After Lucky said his sorry's to Mudbud, the puppies began talking normally, just like they did on their first day together. However, it was Freckles who bought up the unfortunate news, that ended the peaceful mood.

"Dad has been captured by Cruella, our mum just told us" she stated. "We have to go find them. But we can't do it alone, we don't know our way around".

"Yo, you need some parents to be saved, I'm your buddy" goaded B-Dawg. "We just saved our peep's from a crazy dognapping freak. I personally served as live bait and-

"Yeah well, it turns out that man is Cruella's cousin and they both agreed to come after all of us" revealed Patch. "She's the one who sent Jasper and Horace to catch us, so..heh..I guess it was actually us who...er got you in trouble...you know since they found out your address and what not. Anyway we're...Sowy...Savy...So-r-r-r-r-r-r-y. Patch was having a hard time saying that word.

"Where's Penny?" Buddha guiltily looked around.

"We actually don't know, we haven't seen her since yesterday" admitted Rolly. "I guess she's kinda down since this is her first birthday away from home and from dad. She always was the daddy's girl out of all of us".

"It's her birthday?" repeated Buddha, an idea hatching in his head. "Well before we live I'm going to make amends and apologise for my actions".

The others looked at him confusingly.

"Basically he's gonna say sorry" Budderball said repeated it with more simpler words.

"Ohhh" the dalmatian's now understood.

Buddha ran of to find Penny.


End file.
